


Joint Venture

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Multiple Partners, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the course of an undercover assignment, Jim gets a clue about what's going on with his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Please assume that the characters have observed proper precautions and preparations for sex. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are appreciated. Many thanks to Grey for beta reading and overall support. Thanks also go to Yvonne, who encouraged me to write this when I mentioned it in a LOC a long time ago. This story previously appeared in Your Kink Or Mine by AngelWings Press. Only minor phrasing revisions have been made since that time. Warnings: threesome, voyeurism

## Joint Venture

by XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Naomi Sandburg, Simon Banks, Detective Brown, Detective Rafe, Samantha, and Wonderburger belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

* * *

Joint Venture  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

* * *

"Jim, can I see you and Sandburg in my office?" Simon inquired, turning away before receiving an answer. 

"Chief, did he just _ask_ to see us?" 

"Yep." 

"I wonder who died." 

"Let's go find out." 

The two men walked into the office, situating themselves in their customary manner, Jim in a chair and Blair leaning against the conference table to his side. 

"You wanted to see us, sir?" 

Simon walked back around his desk, hands in his pockets. "I need you to work with Vice on an assignment." 

Muscles relaxing a bit, Jim sat back in his chair. "What kind of assignment?" 

"It's a joint venture between Vice and Major Crimes. Somebody's cutting up handsome male prostitutes." 

"You want me to act as a decoy?" 

"I want you to work the case undercover. I won't force you, but you're the best chance we've got." 

Blair smirked. 

"Can it, Sandburg," Simon barked, leaving the younger man gaping slightly. 

"Sorry." 

"What made you decide that I was the man for the job?" 

"You've got the experience. You're good undercover. And you've got the _attitude_." 

"What do you mean, experience?" 

"You've been a cop for a long time. Don't read anything into my words that isn't there." 

"Sorry. So, what do I do?" 

"Dress the part and work the corner of 5th and Main. That's where we think they're getting picked up. All the attacks have happened in an alley off Main." 

"Backup?" 

"There will be squads from Vice and Major Crimes. I'll be in the surveillance van personally. I don't trust Coulter." 

"Very good, sir. Will that be all?" 

"Yes," the captain answered, glaring at the grin on Sandburg's unrepentant face. After the team exited his office, he crossed his arms on his desk, laying his head down on them. "What have I gotten myself into?" 

* * *

"I'm telling you, man. Something is up with Simon." 

"What do you mean?" Jim yelled down, sorting through the clothes in his dresser. 

"He still barks at me, practically growls even. With you, he's changed." 

"So, what do you think it is?" 

"Maybe he's worried about you." 

"Why would he worry about me? He never has before." 

"Simon's not the type to come out and _say_ that he's worried." 

"I get your point, Chief," Jim replied, his voice somewhat muffled. 

"Maybe he's realizing how hard the sentinel thing is for you." 

"Nobody realizes how hard the sentinel thing is sometimes, not even you," he answered, walking down the steps in a pair of semi-tight jeans and a very snug t-shirt. 

"Jim. Those pants are not going to work." 

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, inspecting his clothing. 

"You're not going on a date. You're selling your body. Do you have anything tighter?" 

"I might want to have sex again someday, Romeo." 

"I'm serious. We've _got_ to go shopping. Come on." 

* * *

"No way, man! I thought you used to work in Vice." Bunching his forehead, Blair took the jeans out of his partner's hand and replaced them on the rack. 

"I did, Chief, but I didn't do much undercover work. My face had just been plastered on the cover of Time magazine. I was usually on the backup squad that busted the doors down and made arrests." 

"Yeah, I can see you doing that," the younger man said, flipping through several styles of jeans. "Try these." 

"They're faded." 

"Well, yeah. A prostitute in a brand new pair of jeans is going to scream, 'cop.' Just try them, okay?" 

"Good point." Carrying the jeans, Jim headed toward the fitting room. A few minutes later, he opened the door, sticking his head out. "Sandburg, I could get arrested for public indecency in these things." 

"That's the _idea_. Come on, let's see them." 

Avoiding his partner's eyes, Jim stiffly walked out of the safe haven of the dressing room. 

Blair's eyes migrated to the groin area where the denim tightly hugged the older man's genitals. "Oh, yeah. Now _those_ will get you some clients." Unconsciously licking his lips, his gaze remained glued to Jim's cock. "Put them with some of those tight shirts you wear and you'll knock 'em dead." 

Swallowing hard, Jim stared at his friend. "Do you mind not doing that?" 

"Doing what?" Blair asked, finally tearing his attention away and returning it to his partner's face. 

"Prick tease." 

"Tease? _Me_?" 

Looking over his shoulder as he walked away, Jim grinned, shaking his head. 

* * *

"Dear God, give me strength," Simon uttered as Jim glided through the bullpen wearing jeans so tight that he had to have painted them on. Leaving _nothing_ to the imagination, his assets clearly sat to the left of the zipper, shifting every time he took a step. 

Ellison knocked, then entered, followed by his partner. "Simon, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," he grumped, trying to cover his condition. 

"Your heart is racing and you're sweating. You're not going to have a heart attack on me, are you?" The detective circled the desk, placing a hand lightly against his captain's back. 

"It's not on my to do list for the day." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'll be fine," the captain gruffly said, waving his hand. 

Nodding, Ellison straightened, digging into his pocket. Barely able to push two fingers into it, he pulled out a receipt, slapping it onto the desk in front of his boss. 

"What's this?" Simon asked, grateful to have something to focus on other than the object of his desire. 

"The department owes me $80 for two pairs of jeans." 

"You want the department to dress you now?" 

"They're for the assignment, sir," Jim answered just as smartly, crossing his arms, a slight grin matching the humor in his voice. 

Just then, the door burst open, Captain Coulter from Vice bellowing, "What the hell is this, Banks? You're going on the street on this one?" 

Flattening his palms against his desk, Simon slowly pushed his chair back and stood. Walking around the desk, he leaned down into the chubby captain's face. "I do believe you forgot to knock. I'm in a meeting." 

Snorting, the other captain held Banks' eyes. "Don't you think my men can handle the operation?" 

"I'm sure your men can handle themselves quite well. But Ellison is _my_ man." 

The possessive tone prompted Blair to stare at Simon, his mouth dropping open. 

"He's in _my_ division and I will back him up as I see fit." 

"Are you making an accusation, _Captain_?" 

Simon straightened, chuckling. "No accusation. I'm just telling you that this is a joint venture and I will have my detective's back." 

"Just make sure you don't screw up my operation." With that, the other captain stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Simon stood at his window, amused at the wide-eyed members of Major Crimes. Relief washed over their faces when no pissed off captain of their own emerged. 

"Uh, does one of you two want to tell me what crawled up that guy's ass?" 

Turning to face Sandburg, Simon shook his head, a faint smile gracing his strong face. "You might as well tell him, Jim." 

"Simon," Ellison warned. 

Blair pinned his partner with penetrating eyes. "Tell me what?" 

The captain sat back in his chair, folding his hands and resting them on the back of his head. Oh, how he loved to watch Ellison squirm and nobody could make him do it like Sandburg. 

"I'm going to get you for this, Simon," he stated, his tone cold. 

"Looking forward to it, Jim. Now..." He took a cigar out of the case, placing it between his lips. "...tell the kid why you left Vice." 

Resigned to his fate, the detective exhaled in defeat. "You already know I'm gay." 

"Yeah." 

"Well..." Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. "...at that point in time, I was still struggling with my identity, trying to figure out who I was." 

Blair nodded, his full attention focused on his partner. 

"There's a bar, a gay bar, on the edge of Cascade. It's called 'The Table Leg.' I used to go there sometimes, just to think." 

"I see," Blair responded, his voice suspicious. 

"I didn't pick anyone up and I didn't get picked up, Chief. It was just a relief to sit in a place where I could be me. I didn't feel so dishonest." 

"I can understand that." 

"I don't think so." 

"I meant I can understand that a feeling of dishonesty would bother you." 

Nodding, Jim forged on. "I worked Vice, so if anyone saw me, I could always say that I was on a case. Well, that all went to shit when Captain Coulter strolled in." 

"Oh, man." 

"He tried to pick me up and I used the line that I wasn't interested because he was my boss. The truth is, I had no desire to be with the man. He reminds me of one of those biker types who forgot how to take a shower." 

"Eew," Blair commented, scrunching his face. 

"Exactly. Well, come Monday morning, he starts giving me all the grunt work, but I dealt with it. It wasn't until he gave me a bad evaluation that I decided I had to do something. He actually thought that I would cave and go out with him." 

Blair snorted, glancing at Simon, who looked like he'd just kicked his favorite puppy. 

"So, on my lunch, I paid Simon a visit and asked if he had any openings in Major Crimes. One of the detectives had just retired, so I transferred." 

"I don't blame you." 

Feeling like a Grade A jerk, Simon mumbled, "I'd forgotten how hard that was for you." 

"Obviously. Are we done here, sir?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Sitting at a table in Wonderburger, Jim and Blair munched on their burgers and fries. The younger man gave in and agreed to have lunch there after the morning's tension. 

"'The Table Leg,' huh?" 

Laughing, Jim's food almost went down the wrong way. "I knew you wouldn't let that one go." 

"So, when you made that remark, were you really saying that I'm gay?" Blair asked with a wicked grin. 

"No, I was saying that you'd jump anything female, Chief. And you haven't proven me wrong yet." 

"I do like the ladies. You know, I think I've figured out what's going on with Simon." 

"Is that right?" Jim inquired, the smile transforming into a scowl, his jaw tightening. 

"You're really pissed at him, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I am. He put me on the spot." 

"You can trust me. You know that." 

"I know, Sandburg. That's not the issue. I told him about what happened in confidence because I needed his help. I had a bit of an attitude problem then." 

"I can't imagine." 

"Funny. Anyway, he made me tell him the whole thing before he'd agree to the transfer. My problem with authority figures was pretty well known and he wanted to make sure I wasn't just in a snit over an order Coulter gave me." 

"How come you never told me about it?" 

"I wasn't consciously keeping it from you. I just didn't set out to tell you. I guess I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Jim shrugged, picking at his napkin. 

"Why would I be disappointed in you because some jerk harassed you?" 

"I don't know. I felt like a quitter, but if I'd stayed around he would've destroyed my reputation, maybe even my career. I'm sure of it. I might've been an asshole, but I was also a damn good cop." 

"Sticks and stones, man. Don't let him get to you." 

"You know what's strange?" 

"What?" 

"It never got around the station that I'm gay. Well, mostly gay. I was positive that he would out me after I left." 

"Mostly gay?" 

"Yeah. I like women, too. I just have a really difficult time staying interested. That's the reason for my tendency to only date them once that you love ribbing me about." 

"Hey. Fair's fair. You said I'd hump anything. At least _I_ don't hump and run." 

"You're hilarious, Chief. So, what did you decide is wrong with Simon?" Jim asked, taking a drink of his soda. 

"I think he's got a thing for you." 

Choking, the older man gasped as liquid ran out his nostrils. "What?" he croaked, grabbing his napkin. 

"Sorry. Bad timing." 

Nodding, Jim raised his eyebrows, indicating that Blair should elaborate. 

"It all fell into place when he called you his man. Most _lovers_ don't even sound that possessive." 

Clearing his throat, Jim said, "He probably just thinks that Coulter is trying to bring me back to his division." 

"Uh-uh. That doesn't add up. When he saw you in those jeans, he looked like he was going to stroke out. Then, you walked over and stuck your crotch in his face. He was probably grateful for Coulter's intrusion." 

"He's my friend. That's it." 

"Have you never fallen for a friend?" 

Touche. "I get the point." 

"Just pay more attention and see what you think." 

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Hoping Sandburg wouldn't take his own advice and realize that his best friend had been in love with him for a very long time, Jim threw his trash away on the way out the door. 

* * *

"Ellison, I need to see you in my office. Alone." 

"Yes, sir." Rising from his chair, he said, "No sweat, Chief. I'll be right back." 

"Cool." 

Closing the door behind him, he stopped in front of the captain's desk, his hands behind his back. 

"Jim, I owe you an apology." 

"Yes, you do." 

Simon met his eyes, the regret clearly visible in their dark depths. "I had no right to put you out on a limb like that. I'm sorry." 

"I accept, but I'm still angry." 

"Fair enough." 

Simon's eyes lowered, lingering over Jim's groin just a little too long in what looked like a completely unconscious maneuver. When their gazes met again, the detective grinned at his captain knowingly. 

"Something funny, detective?" 

"Nothing. My partner's a pretty smart guy." 

"You're just now figuring that out?" 

"No, but he continues to prove it. He said some things at lunch that I didn't agree with, but I think he's right now that I'm paying attention." 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'll get back to you on that." 

"Good enough." 

"Will that be all?" 

"Yes. You and Sandburg get out of here. You're both to meet me back here at 6:30." 

"Very good, sir." 

* * *

Starting the truck, Jim calmly said, "I think you were right, Chief." 

Smiling, Blair asked, "Why? What happened?" 

"Nothing, really. I just paid more attention." 

"Oh, man," Blair laughed. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to ask him out?" 

"I haven't decided. He is my boss." 

"But?" A sexy, sly grin took up residence on the younger man's face. 

Grinning back, Jim said, "I think you know." 

"Are you hot for him, Jim?" 

"Sandburg, there are other things to consider." 

"That's not what I asked you." 

"You're not going to get an answer." 

Lips pushing out slightly, Blair asked, "Are you at least thinking about asking him out?" 

"Yeah, I'm considering it. I'm going to let him twist in the wind for a while. He apologized, but I'm still pissed." 

"You are such a stubborn asshole, Jim. Remember, he's your friend. You don't want to hurt him." 

"I don't want to do anything until I have time to think with the head on my shoulders." 

"You _are_ hot for him." 

"Your words, not mine." 

* * *

Jim stood on the sidewalk in painted on jeans and a black t-shirt that clung like a second skin, outlining his muscles. Shoulders pressed against the brick wall behind him and groin pushed out, the detective wore a bored expression. Exuding attitude, the man had customers crawling out of the cracks in the pavement. 

"He looks good, doesn't he, Captain?" Blair asked, he and Banks the only two in the surveillance van. 

"What?" The gruff cop looked down into innocent blue eyes much darker than his favorite pair. 

"You heard me. Pants getting a little tight, there?" 

"I thought you were straight, kid." 

"I am, but we're not talking about me." 

Resisting the urge to turn this kid over his lap and paddle him, Simon replied, "We're not _talking_ about anybody. We're supposed to be _working_." 

"Speaking of working, have you seen how many people have swarmed around him tonight? And he thinks the Ellison charm is slipping." Chuckling, Blair shook his head. 

"Yes, I've noticed," the captain answered tightly. 

"Jealous, sir?" 

"How long's it been since your momma paddled you, boy? I think you're about due and your partner isn't here to protect you." 

"Point taken." 

They lapsed into silence as a man fitting the description of the suspect approached Ellison. After a few seconds, he rewarded the stranger with a captivating smile, hooking his arm through the other man's. Hips swaying, he walked toward the alley with the man. 

Simon insisted on having a member of Major Crimes teamed with every Vice cop. Not knowing if Coulter could be trusted, his instincts telling him that he couldn't, he took no chances with Jim's safety. 

"At attention, people. This could be it." After listening to Jim give the code word, Simon barked, "Beta team, now!" One more arrest took the wrong horny guy off the street. 

Swiping a hand over his face, the captain mumbled to himself, "Damn, that man is a tease." 

Sandburg laughed quietly to his side. 

Realizing that he'd spoken louder than he meant to, he shrugged, glad that his dark skin hid the flush. 

* * *

"Man, I'm stiff," Jim remarked after working his corner for the third night in a row, netting no results at all. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Spinning around with his mouth open, the detective barely pushed the shocked reply past his lips. "What?!" 

"I was going to give you a massage, but if you don't want one..." 

Hands flying to his waist, Jim had the pants unfastened and off in a matter of seconds, shortly followed by his shirt. "Where do you want me?" 

"I'll start a fire and you can relax on the rug by the fireplace. You're too tense." 

"Celibacy does that to you," Jim replied, moving to the rug and stretching out on his back. 

"You have two hands." 

"Not the same." 

"Have you thought any more about Simon?" 

"I'm not sure he's still interested." 

"Oh, he's interested, believe me." 

Leaning up on his elbows, Jim asked, "How do you know?" 

"I've spent the last three nights in that van with him, Jim. Trust me on this." 

"What did he say?" 

"I can't tell you that." 

"You... you'd better spill, you little shit." 

Sandburg shook his head decisively, striking a match and igniting the flames. "I refuse to betray a confidence." 

Nodding at the one argument he wouldn't try to tear down, Jim inquired, "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Blair sounded unsure. "Doesn't mean I'll answer, though." Tossing the long match into the fire, he closed the screen. 

"Doesn't my being gay bother you?" 

"Would I encourage you to date Simon if it bothered me? You can't help who you fall for." A bottle of massage oil in his hand, Blair stepped closer to his partner. "So, are you going to ask him out?" 

"I'm still thinking." 

"Who's the prick tease now? Roll over on your stomach." 

Doing as instructed, Jim said, "I'm not. I just don't want to lose his friendship, you know?" 

Pushing Jim's head down onto folded arms as he straddled his back, Blair poured some oil into his hands and rubbed hard circles into the strong neck with his thumbs. 

"Mmm..." 

"Yeah, I know. I think you two could keep it professional at work. Just be careful." 

Moving to the tight shoulders, Blair used his entire hands in an almost pinching motion, his partner groaning his appreciation. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I probably shouldn't say anything." 

"Tell me." 

"I don't think this is just a passing thing for him." 

Nodding his understanding, Jim didn't respond, enjoying the magic of his partner's hands. 

Finishing the back side, Blair instructed, "Roll over." 

"I can't," Jim replied, the muscles across his shoulder blades tensing. 

"Why not?" 

"Uh, I kind of have a problem here." 

"It's okay, Jim. Getting a massage feels good. An erection isn't unusual." 

Slowly rolling over, the detective braved meeting his partner's eyes, finding only a hint of amusement in them. 

"You two would be good together." 

His gaze dropping, the older man saw the bulge beginning to push against Sandburg's jeans. 

"Chief?" 

"Huh?" His hands stopped, resting on Jim's pectorals. 

Ellison pointedly looked at Sandburg's swelling groin. 

Shrugging, the younger man said, "The idea of you two together does something to me." 

"I noticed." Running his hand up his friend's thigh, Jim quickly removed it at the flinch. "Sorry. Got carried away." 

"No. It's, uh, it's okay," he answered, sounding surprised at his own words. 

Jim wondered who he pissed off in his life to land himself in the current predicament. Aching, he wore only his boxers, his beautiful straight partner straddling his thighs. Both of them sporting erections any man would be proud of, neither could achieve relief. 

"Are you okay, Jim?" 

"'m fine," he answered without opening the eyes that slid closed with his thoughts. 

Tentatively, Blair's hands began to move again, working sore muscles into as much putty. Moaning his approval, Jim fought to keep his hips still, desperately trying not to think about the man straddling him. 

The younger man slowly, but effectively, massaged his way down Jim's stomach, thighs, and calves. Periodically releasing moans and sighs, the detective relayed how much he enjoyed the attention. 

Finally finished, Blair stood, extending a hand to help his friend up. "Feel better?" 

Taking the offered hand, Jim allowed himself to be pulled up by the deceptive strength of the other man. To look at Sandburg, one wouldn't think he could hold his own against Ellison. One would be wrong. 

Jim stepped into Blair's personal space, bringing his hand up to the younger man's cheek. Wrapping his fingers around the base of the neck, he brushed the hair back away from the ear with his thumb. His warm breath caressing the exposed ear, he simply said, "Thanks for the massage, Chief. Now, all I need is a good come." 

Dropping his hand, he stepped away, heading for the stairs to his bedroom. "Don't listen too hard. You might hear more than you want to." 

Nodding jerkily, Blair watched his friend ascend the steps with wide eyes. 

Hearing the younger man's thudding heart from upstairs, Jim called down, "'Night, Chief." 

"'Night, Jim. Sleep well." 

After a few minutes, Sandburg checked the windows, door, and stove. Walking to the fireplace, he closed it up for the night. Moving into his own room, he left the doors open, which made the man upstairs stroking himself smile wickedly until matching strokes drifted into his ears. 

* * *

Still trembling from the earth shattering orgasm he just experienced, Blair's mind rambled about a thousand miles a minute. _What the hell is going **on** here_? 

It definitely surprised him that the thought of two big guys going at each other got his juices flowing. Just imagining them hot and sweaty, testosterone flying, made his stomach flutter. What he couldn't figure out for the life of him, however, was what just happened in the living room. One minute, he was giving his best friend a massage to ease tired muscles and the next they were both sporting boners. 

Rubbing a shaking hand over his still sweaty face, he wondered exactly when he started seeing his friend as a sexual being. Jim came clean about being gay right away and he thought that was really cool for such a closed off guy. Before this case, Blair never thought of him as sensual. Now, the man _defined_ sex on two feet. 

_This is so not cool, man. I'm straight, damnit!_ Hoping he didn't yell that out loud, he decided that he needed to go on a date with Samantha and _fast_. Of course, if that didn't work out, he could always call Cindy, or Julia, or Chloe... 

* * *

Walking through the parking garage, Jim answered his ringing cell phone. "Ellison." 

"Banks. Where are you?" he growled. 

"The garage, sir." 

"Is your partner with you?" 

"Yes." 

"You two get up here. There's something you need to hear." 

"We're on our way." 

"Who was that?" Blair asked. 

Tucking the phone back into his pocket, Jim replied. "Simon wants us in his office five minutes ago." 

* * *

Knocking, the partners entered at the loud demand. Upon stepping inside, Jim saw his old friend, Mike Terrence. 

"Hey, Terry." 

"Sonny." 

"You wanted to see us, sir?" 

"Yes. Sit." 

The partners took their seats at the conference table across from Mike. 

"I am not a happy man today, gentlemen," Simon stated, his clasped hands resting on the desk. 

"Did we do something wrong?" Blair questioned, peering around his partner to look at the captain. 

"No. Detective Terrence, would you care to share what you told me with Detective Ellison and his partner?" 

"Sure thing, Captain." 

Jim's attention turned from his boss to the man sitting across from him, a man who he thought of as a close friend even though they didn't speak often. 

"Jim, Sandburg, I know you've been working the prostitute slasher case." 

"Yeah," Jim affirmed, encouraging him to go on. 

"The problem is that there's no slasher case that I'm aware of." 

"What?" 

"I don't know what Coulter's game is, but he specifically requested _you_ for this case." 

"He did, huh?" Jim asked, glaring at his captain for not sharing that tidbit. 

"Does he..." Terrence gestured at Sandburg. 

"He knows why I left Vice," Jim clarified, the scowl directed his captain's way deepening. 

"My guess would be that Coulter didn't expect Banks to hit the street with you and that would leave you open. I don't know what he's got on you that--" 

"What do you mean, what he's got on him? What are you trying to say?" Blair demanded, his voice rising. 

Grinning, Terrence looked at Jim. "He might not be a cop, but he's got the loyalty thing down." 

Jim merely nodded, a gentle smile crossing his face as he glanced sideways at his partner. 

"Well?" 

"I didn't mean anything by it, Sandburg. Jim's my friend, too." 

Crossing his arms, Blair relented. "Sorry." 

"No. If someone was trashing my partner, I'd be right in there with you." 

Blair nodded. 

"So, you're saying that Coulter manufactured this whole thing? That doesn't make any sense," Jim commented. 

"I don't know what it's about. I just know I haven't heard of any such case in the division. My guess would be that he was planning to get even with you for leaving. I'm sure he didn't expect your man Banks to come along for the ride." 

Jim caught his boss' raised eyebrow when Terrence said "your man." Lifting his chin, he said, "Coulter's headed in here." 

"Shit! If he finds out what I told you, I'm dead." 

"You were just telling me you'd enjoy working with me again. What's wrong with that?" 

Catching on, Terrence stood up, extending his hand. Jim shook it, rising as well. 

When the door burst open, Mike said, "Anyway, I'll enjoy working with you again, Jim." 

"What's going on here?" Coulter demanded. 

Simon stood, an angry glare aimed at the other captain. "You know, you're developing a bad habit there. Let me just nip it in the bud." Walking over to the other man, he escorted him out the door, shutting it in his face. 

"Open the door, Banks!" 

"When you learn to knock." The last word reverberated throughout the office. 

Beating on the door, the Vice captain's face flushed deeply. 

"Come in, Captain Coulter. What can I do for you?" 

Stepping around Banks, Coulter zeroed in on Terrence. "What are you doing here, Terry?" 

Jim spoke up, placing an arm around the Vice detective's shoulders. "He was just telling me that he would enjoy working with me again. It's been a while." 

Meeting the clear blue eyes, Coulter coldly said, "Oh." 

Moving away from the table, Jim stood in front of the shorter captain, his arms crossed. "I'm actually glad you came here. I've been wanting to ask you something and you saved me a few steps." 

"What do you need?" 

"Tonight will be the fourth night I'm out working this case. I was wondering if you could send me the criminal profile so I can go over it. I read the casefile before it was done." 

"Why?" 

"I could be missing something, not playing the role right. If I can see this guy's pattern, I'll also be better prepared to avoid getting myself cut. So, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me take a look at it." 

"Yeah. Okay." His heart beating a danceable rhythm, he turned away. "Come on, Terrence. We have work to do." 

After the door closed behind them, Simon smiled. "Good one, Jim." 

"Thank you, sir. Will that be all?" The icy eyes burned the captain. 

"Yes, Detective. You're dismissed." 

"Later, Simon," Blair cheerfully said. 

"Sandburg," the older man greeted as he sat back down in his chair. 

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Jim?" 

"Not now, Sandburg." 

Ignoring him as usual, Blair continued. "So, he knew Coulter requested you. What's the big deal?" 

Turning hard eyes on his partner, Jim leaned over him. "He knew the history between us. That's what." 

"Don't pull that intimidation shit with me, Jim. It won't work. You're saying that you can never work with Coulter because you have a history? You know what I think?" 

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." 

"I think you're acting like an unprofessional brat." 

"What?" Slack-jawed, Jim watched his partner plop down into his chair. "Did you just call me a brat?" 

"Yes, Jim, I did. I'm your friend. I tell you what you need to hear, not what you want to hear. Pass me that folder." 

Jim handed it to him without even thinking about it. 

"Thanks." 

"So, you're saying I have no right to be pissed?" 

"About forcing you to tell me about what happened in Vice, yes. About what just happened, no. He's your boss. He obviously agreed that you were the guy for the job or he wouldn't have asked you." 

"Do you think I'm overreacting with the thing in Vice, too?" 

"Yes, I do. You're using it as an excuse to put distance between you. You know what you want, but you're letting your fear of acting rule you. It's easier for you to push than go with what your heart tells you." 

"How did you get so smart?" 

"I'm Naomi's kid. How could I go wrong?" Sporting a devilish grin, he set about filling out the reports from the previous case. 

* * *

Pouring two cups of coffee, Jim stood in the break room thinking about what Sandburg said. Stirring one cup, then the other, he decided that the younger man was right. Picking up both mugs, he headed back to the bullpen, setting one cup next to his partner and one on his own desk as he sat down. 

"Thanks, man," Blair said absently, sipping at his coffee. 

Grinning to himself as he heard Rafe comment on how domestic the two had become, Jim asked, "Do you think I owe him an apology?" 

"Yep," the younger man answered without even glancing up from his paperwork. 

"Why do I let you talk me into this stuff?" 

"Because you know I'm right. Now, go apologize so we can get some work done." 

"Yes, sir." Standing, the detective walked around his desk and knocked on his boss' door. 

"What?" 

Cracking the door open, Jim asked, "Do you have a minute?" 

"Come on in, Jim," Simon sighed. "What can I do for you?" 

"Nothing. I, uh, I just came to apologize." 

"Apologize? For what?" 

"The way I acted earlier. I was out of line and it won't happen again." 

Smirking, the captain looked out at Sandburg scribbling away as he sipped a cup of coffee. "The kid gave you a talking to, huh?" 

His face splitting with a fond smile, Jim nodded. "Called me a brat." 

"I never would've believed it," Simon commented, shaking his head. 

"Believed what?" 

"That a long-haired kid could call you a brat and live to tell the tale." He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound. 

"I'm not laughing here, sir." 

"Go get some work done, Ellison. I think we both know who wears the pants in this partnership." 

"Very good, sir," Jim answered, unable to argue. 

* * *

Just walking into the Vice squad gave Jim butterflies in his stomach. He hated the place with a passion and felt empathy for the few of his friends still stuck in this hellhole. Squaring his shoulders in the empty bullpen, he stopped at Captain Coulter's door, listening. 

Met with silence, he cursed under his breath, pulling out his cell phone. Pressing the speed dial, he brought it up to his ear. 

"Banks." 

"Ellison. You wouldn't have Coulter's cell number, would you?" 

"Let me check." 

Jim waited, hearing Simon's shirt rustle as he leaned over his desk, flipping through the rolodex. 

"Here we go. Why do you need it?" 

"Vice is empty. It looks like he took off early." 

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." After reciting the number to his best detective, Simon said, "Keep me informed, Jim. I don't trust him." 

"Yes, sir." 

"That's an order." 

Chuckling, Jim repeated himself. "Yes, sir. I will." 

Disconnecting the call with Simon, he dialed Coulter, referring to the slip of paper he scribbled the number on. 

"Coulter." 

"Captain Coulter, this is Jim Ellison." 

"What can I do for you, Detective?" 

"I'm in Vice and I was hoping I could pick up that profile we discussed." 

"Shit, Ellison. I completely forgot. Why don't you swing by my house and pick it up on your way home?" 

"I'd prefer to meet you somewhere." 

"I'm in the middle of cooking dinner." 

Running a hand over his head, Jim acquiesced. "All right. I'll need the address." 

After jotting it down, he hung up and dialed Simon again. 

"Banks." 

"Ellison. It looks like I'm going to have to go by Coulter's house. I tried to get him to meet me in a public place, but he refused and I need to resolve this." 

"I don't like it, Jim." 

"I know, but we don't have much choice if we want to get to the bottom of this." 

"Stop by my office before you leave," Simon demanded, his tone not to be argued with. 

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way now." 

* * *

Standing on Coulter's porch, Jim knocked on the door, the deep thudding sound striking his eardrums. 

"Who is it?" 

"Ellison." 

"Come on in," the captain nearly purred, opening the door and moving back. 

Jim stepped through the door, fighting the nausea rolling his stomach at the hungry gaze with which his former boss ravaged his body. "Well?" 

"Well, what?" 

"The profile?" Jim asked, his hands folded together and resting low enough to cover his groin. 

"Ellison, what would you say if I told you there was no profile, no case?" Coulter asked, shutting the door. 

"I'd say that I hold you responsible for wasting department resources and endangering innocent lives. We could've been out chasing real criminals." 

"What would you do about it?" 

"First, I'd want to know why," the detective explained, anchoring his feet. 

"Isn't it obvious, Jimmy?" 

Ellison mentally flinched at the name his father used to scold him for his worthlessness. 

"We belong together. We always have. Banks thinks you're his, but you were mine first." 

"Wait a minute, here. Simon Banks is my boss and I never belonged to you, either. I'm not some - some piece of property you can pass around." 

"You want me." 

"I'm sorry, captain. I tried to tell you politely years ago, but I'm afraid it didn't sink in. I don't return your attraction." 

"You want me," the other man declared, advancing on Jim. 

"No, I'm afraid I don't." 

"You want _Banks_ ," he spat, the tone dripping disgust. He turned, striding across the living room. 

"Whom I'm romantically interested in is irrelevant to the matter at hand. I came here to retrieve a profile for the slasher case I'm working. Is it an actual case or not?" 

"No," Coulter admitted, facing him again. 

"You're aware that I'll have to report you." 

The captain drew his weapon. "I can't let you do that." 

Holding his arms out to his sides, Jim incredulously asked, "You're going to shoot me over a _case_?" 

"No one will find your body." Aiming at Ellison's stomach, he said, "Hand over your weapon." 

Jim handed it to the other man, all expression draining from his stony face. 

Placing it in his own holster, Coulter waved his weapon at the former Vice detective. "Let's have the the one in your ankle holster, too." 

Teeth clenching tight enough to shatter, Jim began to bend over. 

"Slowly. Bend your knees, not your waist." 

Focusing on the sound of his grinding teeth, Jim removed the weapon, extending his hand. Holding on tight, he forced the other man to jerk it out of his grasp. 

Tucking the second weapon into the waist on the back of his pants, the captain said, "Hands where I can see them. We're going for a little ride." 

"Where?" 

"Oh, somewhere nice and cozy." Keeping the distance between them, the shorter man instructed, "Take out your cuffs." 

Jim removed them from their case, awaiting instructions, the metal hanging from his long fingers. 

"Now, turn your back to me and put them on behind you." 

Moving his hands behind him, Jim secured the restraints around his wrists with a metallic clicking sound. 

Stopping behind Ellison's back, the captain took the keys out of their case, pushing them into his pocket. 

Jim's shoulders tensed further as the other man checked the fit, his hands balling into angry fists. 

"Turn around." When Ellison did, Coulter ran the barrel of the gun over his groin. "I'm finally going to get a piece of you." 

The detective's mind frantically raced for every word his partner ever said about defeating a panic attack. Bile rising, he thought he would vomit even though his stomach was empty. 

Coulter leaned close enough that his breath assaulted Jim's neck, the detective looking down into his eyes. "You know, you should've just let me fuck you and be done with it. But no, you had to play hard to get. Was it worth it, Jimmy? I'm going to fuck you and kill you." 

Noting the dilating pupils and flaring nostrils, Jim seized the opportunity and brought his head back then quickly forward, butting the other man on the forehead. Pain exploding at the jolt, he staggered back as the weapon discharged. Falling just as the door burst open, the room flooded with Major Crimes detectives. 

"Arrest that scum!" Simon barked, kneeling beside Jim. Pulling the shirt up, he breathed a sigh of relief upon locating a bullet stopped by Kevlar. 

"Jim!" Blair exclaimed, skidding to his partner's side on his knees. 

"He's okay, kid. The vest worked." 

"Thank God you made him wear it." 

"And then some, kid. And then some." 

Blair stood up, his face bright red, stalking toward the Vice captain. "What's wrong with you, you stupid son of a bitch? You're a _cop_ , for crying out loud!" 

Jim opened his eyes, casting a worried glance toward his partner, sending a silent plea to his boss. 

Nodding, Simon stood, moving behind Sandburg and placing his hands on the bunching shoulders. Squeezing lightly, he murmured, "Take it easy, kid." 

Ignoring him, Blair took a breath to continue his tirade. 

The captain shook him. "You've got to get yourself under control. Jim's been shot and he needs you." 

Nodding, Blair's shoulders hunched. "You're right. I'm just so damn mad. He could've killed Jim and for what?" His voice rose slightly. 

Simon turned him, giving him a gentle shove toward his partner, who was being loaded onto a gurney by the EMS. Both men followed, their expressions leaving no question that they would both accompany him to the hospital. 

* * *

Jim lowered his t-shirt, moving very slowly as his partner and boss entered the examination room. 

"Jim?" 

"Relax, Chief. The doc said I'm just bruised. No wrestling for a while." 

"Damn, and I've got some new moves, too." 

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked, his brow furrowed. 

"Just sore, actually. I've had a lot worse." 

"Do you think you need to ride a desk for a few days?" 

"No, Simon." 

"Okay. Okay." The captain raised his hands in surrender, turning his head to the side. "Keep him out of trouble, kid." 

"You're asking the impossible. You know that." 

"I don't envy you trying to keep him in line. That's for sure." 

Quirking an eyebrow, Jim inquired, "Is that right? You wouldn't want to keep me in line?" 

Chuckling at Simon's helpless expression, Blair patted him on the back. "Let me know if you need some pointers." 

"I'll need them," the captain remarked, running a hand over his face, squirming under Jim's cool gaze. 

* * *

A few days passed without incident, Jim actually spending most of the time at his desk doing paperwork without grumbling too loud. It gave his bruised flesh time to heal most of the way, the discoloration looking much worse than it felt. 

"Ellison, I need you." 

"Sir?" 

"We've found the headquarters of the smuggling operation. They're in a warehouse close to the waterfront. It's going down. Let's go, gentlemen." 

"Me, too?" Sandburg asked. 

"When do you ever stay behind when we tell you to? Move." 

Grabbing his jacket, the observer followed his partner to the elevator. 

* * *

An hour later, Jim and Simon pushed their backs up against crates about four feet apart, an aisle separating them. Bullets flying in another part of the warehouse, the two men stayed put for the moment. 

Blair sat outside in Jim's truck, chattering into a radio he held, trying to keep his partner from zoning. Jim shook his head, laughing quietly to himself once in a while, bringing a frown onto Simon's face. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Sandburg and his women," Jim answered, a smile even in his voice as he listened to his partner talk about some coed he met in the library. 

With a grunt, the captain nodded, then gestured in the direction of gunfire echoing across the warehouse. "What's going on?" 

"Rafe and Brown have them cornered. We should probably stay here as backup since we're closest to the exit." 

"Good idea." 

While waiting, Jim looked at his boss. The larger man squatted, black dress pants pulled tight over powerful thighs and an impressive mound between them. The detective bit his lower lip, allowing a small moan to escape. 

Continuing his visual journey upward, Jim's eyes moved to the massive hands holding a weapon ready. Taking a moment to wonder what those hands would feel like in intimate places, Ellison almost zoned, pushing his groin forward to rub against the rough material of his boxers. 

Shaking his head, the detective focused once more on his partner's voice. Moving his gaze even higher, he met Simon's eyes, allowing his own to give away the heat swirling around his hardening shaft. 

The captain's breath caught, the spell broken only by Rafe's call that he and Brown secured the location. 

Standing, Jim walked toward his boss, invading the other man's personal space. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight. Be ready." 

Simon nodded, his breath quickening. 

Eyes smoldering and tongue brushing along his lower lip seductively, Jim smiled, the gentle curve of his mouth full of promise. 

* * *

Jim and Simon approached the older man's front door in silence. 

"Come in?" Banks' husky voice invited as he unlocked it. 

"I really shouldn't." 

"Why on earth not?" 

"I should say good-night here and be on my way." 

"Just a cup of coffee," the older man entreated. 

"All right. I can't be rude, can I?" 

"That wouldn't do." 

After hanging both coats, Simon led the way into the kitchen, followed closely by Jim. The older man started the pot brewing, nervously clinking the change in his pocket. 

Jim moved closer, lifting his hands to hold his friend's face still. Gently, almost reverently, he grazed the other man's lips, stealing a moan. 

The kiss soon turned harsh, all tenderness gone as Simon grabbed Jim's hips, pulling their groins together. Rocking against the younger man, he whimpered, no shame at all in the sound. 

Releasing his friend's lips, Jim gripped the other man's waist, stilling the wanton movement. "Not tonight." 

"What?" 

"Not on the first date." 

"You've got to be kidding me. We've known each other for _years_." 

"Not this way." 

"What's with the coy act? Does it have something to do with Sandburg?" 

Chuckling, Jim leaned forward and kissed the older man again, tongue teasing full lips. "No. Actually..." He ran a palm over Simon's chest, rubbing over a nipple. "...the thought of us together gets him hot." 

Gasping, Simon's brow arched. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you thinking of a threesome?" 

Eyes widening and darkening, Jim stumbled over words that would not come. 

"Well?" the older man asked, palming a very well toned ass. 

"I didn't realize it until you mentioned it, but yeah." 

"Do you think the kid'll go for it?" Simon inquired, nibbling at Jim's neck. 

"It might take some persuading." 

Straightening, his eyes full of mischief, Banks said, "I can be very persuasive when I set my mind to it." 

"Can you?" 

"Oh, yeah," the older man rumbled, pushing his cock against Jim's. "But we're keeping this G-rated tonight." Stepping away, he retrieved two hunter green coffee mugs. "How would you like yours?" 

"Black." 

"No cream?" 

"Not yet." 

* * *

Jim carried two beers and a large bowl of popcorn to the couch where Simon sat, setting all of it down on the coffee table. Settling in against the larger man's side, he slyly glanced sideways. "What's on your mind?" 

"Huh?" Simon asked, his expression startled. 

"You've got that look on your face. Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" 

Sighing, Simon ran a hand over his short hair, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I guess I'm just wondering what the difference is." 

"The difference?" Tilting his head to one side, Jim focused clear blue eyes on his friend, his brow wrinkling minutely. 

"Coulter was your boss, but you turned him down. I'm your boss and you pursued me." 

"Are you uncomfortable with dating me?" Ellison inquired, his expression neutral. 

"Don't do that, Jim. You already know I'm not. I'm just wondering why you're not more uncomfortable dating _me_." 

"I see. I gave it a lot of thought and even discussed it with Sandburg." He shrugged. "I guess it all just came down to the fact that I want you and I thought you wanted me." 

"That's not what this is about. Of course, I want you." 

"What's it about then? I'm not following." 

"I guess I'm just wondering how you're going to handle taking orders from your lover. You're not that good at following orders to begin with." 

"I won't be taking orders from my lover. I'll be taking them from my boss. At work, that's who you'll be. As far as being good at it, don't I follow your orders?" 

Simon looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular. "Yeah, I guess you do." 

"I might not always be happy about them, but you've always made me feel free to express that to you. I can tone it down and just grumble behind your back if you'd rather." He grinned, softening the words. 

"Grumble behind my back, huh?" 

"Whatever works," Jim teased, shrugging. "I never back down from a challenge." Noticing the loosening set of his lover's shoulders, he turned himself and leaned toward the other man. 

"Are you forgetting the game?" Simon asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"I set the VCR. I kind of expected to get distracted." Moving closer and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, Jim brushed his lips over Simon's, smiling against the groan that traveled into his mouth. 

* * *

Blair walked angrily down the hall toward the loft, muttering to himself, "I'm through with Sam. Damn woman can't make up her mind what she wants." 

Upon stepping inside, a low groan greeted him. Concerned, he quickly shut the door and looked toward the living room where the sound came from. Frozen in place with his keys still dangling from his fingers, Blair took in the scene before him. 

The fireplace flickered and cracked, casting a warm glow over the two men lying on the floor. A soft blue blanket was spread out, Simon lying on his back on top of it. Jim lay on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, rubbing his cock against it in a lazy rhythm. After the darker man groaned loudly and spread his legs, Blair realized that Jim was enthusiastically sucking him in time with his own thrusts. 

_Jim gives head_. 

Closing his eyes to rid himself of the sight, the two men appeared behind his eyelids, the expressions of their pleasure taunting him. Pressing his hand against his swelling cock, Blair whimpered, chewing his lower lip. 

Harder than Sam had ever made him, he gathered his wits and strode toward his room. Leaving the French doors open, he shed his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. In his haste, he missed the mumbled words and sexy chuckle from the living room. 

Removing the flannel and then t-shirt, Blair unzipped his pants and moved to the doorway. Watching his friends make love in profile, he slid his hand underneath his boxers, firmly taking himself in hand. 

A momentary doubt plagued him about whether he should witness such an intimate act. He dismissed it, however, thinking that Jim would have taken them upstairs if he wanted privacy. That brought another thought into his mind. 

Did Jim _want_ him to watch them? His cock twitched in his hand, liking that possibility very much. _He knows thinking about them gets me hot, but why would he flaunt it? Prick tease_. 

Just then, Simon yelled, his large palm pushing Jim's head down onto his groin as he pumped into his mouth. 

"Oh, God," Blair whimpered, squeezing his own shaft. "Why now? Why _them_?" 

Rapt, he watched Jim move onto his knees, pushing a pillow under Simon's hips. Pulling the older man's ass onto his lap, he pushed his legs apart, draping the calves over his shoulders. 

_He's going to fuck Simon_! 

As Jim leaned forward and sank himself into his lover's body, Blair moaned along with him, missing the smile on his best friend's face. He did see Simon's ecstatic expression as Ellison slowly and thoroughly reamed him. 

When Jim tenderly kissed Simon, Blair thought he would come right then. He slowed his stroking, wishing for his best friend to softly caress his cheek the way he did his lover's. 

_He's been available all this time and now you decide you want him? Tough shit, Sandburg_. 

Jim's hips picked up speed, Blair's hand matching them. Biting Simon's shoulder, Ellison came, the low growl pushing Sandburg into the abyss with him. 

Sinking to his knees, Blair's cock spasmed, spurting warm liquid over his boxers and skin. Reveling in the slickness of it, he realized he had never heard a sexier sound than Jim coming. 

Suddenly angry with himself, he closed the doors and removed his remaining clothes, roughly wiping at his sensitive cock. Thinking he deserved the pain, he pushed his jacket and shirts off the bed, crawling under the covers. 

In the living room, Simon kissed the top of the panting head resting on his chest. "Well?" 

"He came just after I did. He's mad now." 

"You can distinguish emotions?" 

"Different emotions send off different scents. I'm used to his. I can also hear his movements." 

"Being in a relationship with you is going to be a bitch." 

"You know you can back out now, no hard feelings." 

"Riiiight." 

* * *

Jim and Simon awoke within seconds of each other to a delicious sight. Blair stood in the kitchen wearing ratty jeans and an oversized sweater that looked remarkably like Jim's brown one that went MIA. 

Stretching, the two men stood, Simon pulling his underwear on. Unconcerned about his nudity, Jim walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and retrieving a carton of orange juice. 

"Morning, Chief," he greeted, pouring the juice into a glass. 

"Hey, Jim. Simon." 

"Sandburg." 

Blair's gaze dropped to the small stain of dried come just above Jim's pubic hair. 

Ellison smiled smugly as he returned the carton to the refrigerator and said, "I need to take a shower." 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"It's okay, Chief. Looking never hurt anybody." Jim handed the half-full glass to Simon. 

"I wasn't..." 

"Sure you weren't," he said cheerfully as he passed. 

After the two men entered the bathroom, Blair scolded his cock. "Down!" he said threateningly, pointing at it. 

* * *

Having had proper manners drilled into him as a child, Jim gave Simon the first shower. They decided not to share one because they would distract each other and run out of hot water. After all, they had a mission to accomplish. Operation Sandburg. 

Upon stepping out of the bathroom, Jim's eyes darkened, noticing the predatory gleam in Simon's eyes. His lover stood behind Sandburg on the other side of the kitchen island, mere inches separating their bodies. 

He stepped closer to Blair, casually slipping his palm under the sweater. "I heard something about you, kid." 

Eyes widening, looking to Jim for help and finding none, Blair mumbled, "Wh-what are you doing?" 

Rubbing the furry tummy, Simon pulled Blair back against him, pressing his hard cock into the smaller man's back. "Jim tells me that the thought of us together gets you hot." 

Blair licked his lips, his pupils dilating as Simon's hand skimmed up his torso to pluck a nipple. "Mmm..." 

"Is that true?" 

"Is what true?" Blair sighed. 

"That we turn you on?" 

"Oh, uh..." Blair's voice trailed off as he flopped his head back against Simon's broad chest, panting. 

The darker man circled one nipple, then the other. His other hand dropped to Sandburg's waist, unbuttoning the jeans as surely as he would his own. 

Blair's hair scraped against Simon's chest as he looked up into dark brown eyes, his own on the verge of panic. The larger man gazed down at him, a gentle smile curving the lips. 

"Jim?" Blair squeaked, glancing at his partner. 

The only reaction was a sudden shudder, which dislodged his towel, revealing a very hard, leaking cock. 

"Oh, Jim. Please." 

Jim's rosy cock twitched in response to the husky voice, his jaw dancing involuntarily. 

Still playing with Blair's nipples, Simon pushed under the younger man's underwear, wrapping his large hand around the hard member. 

"Simon!" Blair screeched, reaching back to grip the taller man's thighs, his fingers squeezing convulsively. 

Smirking at the naked man watching them, Simon began leisurely stroking Blair's shaft, chuckling as Jim's hips moved with the rhythm. 

His surrender complete, Blair closed his eyes, his body relaxing into Simon's. Pushing his cock into the larger man's hand, he thrust his hips, keening frustratedly as the older man changed the tempo. 

Fingering the head, Simon spread the liquid over the spongy skin. Nibbling an earlobe, he asked, "Do you want us?" 

Hanging on the precipice, Blair moaned as Simon stilled and removed his hand, refastening the jeans. Giving one last pinch to a begging nipple, the older man stepped away, his hands ready to catch the kid if he fell. 

Grasping the counter, Blair turned and looked over his shoulder, "Why'd you stop?" 

Thinking he could come from just watching an aroused Blair, Jim finally spoke. "We go no farther until you tell us you want us." 

Looking between the two men helplessly, Blair asked, "I have to tell you now?" Both his friends nodded. His mouth flattening and brow furrowing, he reached for his cock. 

Simon caught his hand, pulling it away. "No touching." 

"I can't..." 

"No." 

"But..." 

"I want you to think seriously about this, kid. There's more at stake here than sex." 

His forehead creasing, Blair stepped toward him. "Simon, you just had your hand wrapped around my cock." Moving forward with confidence, he poked the older man in the chest to emphasize each word. "Stop. Calling. Me. Kid." 

"I..." 

"If we're going to be lovers, I refuse to let you call me a kid. I've never had a father and I'm not about to start with someone I'm sleeping with. Got it?" 

"Yeah, Blair. I've got it." He pulled the younger man into a hug. "So, do you want to be our lover?" 

Biting his lip, Blair looked from one to the other. "I thought I was straight." 

"But?" Jim asked, his voice low. 

"When I saw you two last night--" He stopped abruptly, stumbling over his words. "I mean..." 

"We knew you were watching us, Chief. I heard you come in." 

His face reddening, Blair pushed away from Simon and leaned over the counter. "So, you wanted me to watch? You were trying to seduce me?" 

Stepping closer to the island, Jim explained. "You make it sound so dirty. We just both find you..." He ran the backs of his fingers over the smooth shaven jaw. "...incredibly sexy." 

Slowly bending closer, Jim closed his lips over his friend's, moaning into the younger man's mouth. Blair's hand came up, deepening the kiss as he pulled the back of Jim's head forward. 

When they broke apart, Sandburg's chest heaved, lips parted. Turning to Simon, he tugged the older man forward by dipping a finger behind the elastic of his boxers. "Is that true? Do you think I'm sexy, too?" 

"Yes, Blair, I do." Closing his eyes, Simon kissed him, confirming his words. 

"So, now what?" Blair inquired, licking his lips. 

"Do you want to be with us?" Simon asked. 

Swallowing hard, Blair nodded. "Yeah." 

"Only us, Chief? No women?" Watching his friend's eyes turn desperate at the thought, Jim feared that they had lost him. 

"Only you. No women," he breathed, sounding as if the words physically hurt him. 

"We want you to be happy, ki--" Sandburg looked sharply at his soon to be older lover. "I mean, Blair. Don't do this if you're not sure it's what you want." 

"I'm sure," he said, his expression determined. "Now what?" 

Jim circled the island, smiling. "Now, we get to undress you." He dropped to his knees, removing Blair's pants as Simon pulled the oversized sweater over his head, curls tumbling back down to brush the bare shoulders. 

Once they stripped him, each man took one hand and led him into the living room. Jim picked up a chair from the kitchen and sat it down facing the blanket still on the floor. Using one finger, he pressed against Blair's chest. "Sit." 

He sat. 

"You're a voyeur, so you can watch. You can't touch yourself. This," Jim said, running a long finger up the length of Blair's cock, "belongs to us now." Dropping to one knee, he planted a gentle kiss on the head. 

"Y-you just kissed my dick." 

Standing, Jim grinned. "Yeah, and there's more where that came from." 

"He loves giving blow jobs." Tugging on Jim's hand, Simon pulled him along until they stood face to face on the blanket. 

The younger man kneeled, removing the other man's boxers. As Simon stepped out, Jim leaned forward, inhaling deeply at the base of his lover's cock. Losing himself in the scent, he began to lap at the dark balls, holding the large thighs in his grip. 

Licking from base to tip, Jim sucked the engorged member into his mouth, treating it like a lollipop. Bringing one hand up, he rolled the balls, squeezing gently. 

"You're asking for it, Jim," Simon warned, looking at Sandburg through heavy lidded eyes. 

Blair sat, enthralled by the movements of the men before him. He slid his hands up to grip his thighs, but froze at the minute narrowing of Simon's eyes. His cock stood straight up, oozing clear liquid down the thick length. 

Closing his eyes, Simon placed a hand on the back of Jim's head, just resting it there. The other man swirled his tongue around the hard length, giving special attention to the extra sensitive spot just below the crown. 

Stepping back, Simon pulled his cock away from Jim, laughing when the younger man tried to follow. "On your side." 

"What are you gonna do?" Blair asked breathily, watching, but refusing to be forgotten. 

Simon lay down behind Jim. "The same thing I'll eventually do to you." Tapping Jim's thigh, he instructed, "Pull your leg up." 

Groaning, he obeyed, smiling lazily at his partner. 

Blair watched Simon prepare the other man, fascinated by the fingers disappearing into the most intimate place on his partner's body. "W-will I get to do that to him?" 

"Yes," Jim hissed through clenched teeth. "Now stop talking, Professor." 

"Sorry." 

Simon slapped Jim's leg lightly, mumbling that he shouldn't be short with their new lover. Ellison nodded, beyond words as the wide head of Simon's cock pushed against his entrance. 

The tip passed the tight ring, Jim's mouth dropping open, his tongue pushing against his lip. Simon laid his forehead against the muscular shoulder, waiting for the spasming hole to relax for him. 

Squeezing with his internal muscles, Jim let him know it was okay to proceed. Wrapping his arm around the other man's stomach, Simon slowly sank the rest of the way in. Moving his hand lower, he gripped the flagging erection and roughly stroked. 

"Ah!" 

Grinning, Simon began to move, locking gazes with Sandburg. He mouthed the words, "Your turn is coming." The dark blue eyes widened even further, darting back and forth from Jim's cock to the entrance that the darker man's cock slid in and out of. 

Much sooner than he wanted, Jim's balls tingled, signaling his approaching orgasm. Deciding not to warn his lover, he relaxed his muscles as much as possible until his climax drew too close to deny it. The pleasure violent in its intensity, his hips jerked, a harsh yell tumbling from his lips. 

Whimpering at the sound, Blair watched the brows bunch together, the blissful expression replacing concentration. He tilted his head a bit, a tender smile settling in as he regarded his partner's release. 

Simon's slippery hand gripped the upturned thigh as he pounded into the tight hole. "Ooh, yeah. That's it." Groaning deep in his chest, his hips jerked a few last times before pulling his lover tightly back against him, his essence spilling into the other man. Kissing the shoulder, he pulled out, the younger man moaning. 

His cock aching, Blair watched both men float through the afterglow. Pretty soon they began to kiss, oblivious to his presence. Sitting with his hands still on his thighs, he made and indignant sound, drawing their attention. 

Looking up, they both crawled toward him, looking like a couple of hungry jungle cats. Reaching his chair, they sat back on their haunches. 

"Whose mouth do you want, Chief?" 

"I have to choose?" 

Grinning at each other, both of them moved toward a nipple, flicking each one to life with their tongues. Jim bit the right one while Simon sucked the left, swirling his tongue around the bud. Holding both heads to his chest, Blair sobbed. 

Sitting back, Simon said, "That looks uncomfortable," focusing on the swollen member. Before Blair could reply, he swallowed it, bringing the younger man's hips completely off the chair. A stern look and a pointed finger settled him back down. 

Alternately pinching the nipples, Jim kissed his way down the quivering stomach, bypassing Simon. Moving in under the larger man, he licked and sucked the balls into his mouth one at a time. Massaging with his tongue, he drove his lover to thrash wildly. 

Both his men making love to his body sent Blair rushing over the edge, a savage scream echoing throughout the loft. When the waves passed, he collapsed into their waiting arms. 

Carrying him over to the blanket, they lay down on either side of him, leaning over his body to share a tender kiss. 

"This is one joint venture that paid off." 

Jim gazed at their dozing lover, his eyes full of emotion. "Yeah, it is. We make quite a team." 

"That we do, Jim. That we do." 

* * *

Simon sat at a table in the county jail, his gaze falling on his former brother in blue. "You make me sick." 

"Why's that, Captain?" 

"It's cops like you who give us all a bad name." 

"Really?" Coulter asked, smiling. 

"You used your rank to manipulate those under your command." 

"Don't we all?" 

"Not hardly." Smiling, Simon laughed without humor. "You met more than your match with Ellison." 

Coulter's face colored, his eyes piercing. 

"He's not a man that can be broken." Knowing full well that hurting himself or Sandburg would be the only way, Simon continued. "He's stared harder men than you in the face and laughed." 

"What's your game, Banks?" 

"I just wanted to know why a man three years from retiring with a full pension would throw it all away." 

"Ellison is one sweet piece of ass." 

"Funny you should say so, since you've never had him." 

"Is that what you think?" 

"Detective Ellison is an honorable man. He told me that he's never been with you. I believe him." 

"You're a weak man, Banks." 

"You think so, do you?" 

"You let a pretty face lie to you." 

"Don't think you can make me doubt him. I fully stand behind the men in my squad, unlike you." 

"I'm sure." 

"So, what's the real deal behind all this?" 

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to get caught. When he made it clear that he would ruin my career, Ellison's life became expendable." The former captain shrugged his shoulders, face passive as if discussing the average snowfall in Cascade. 

"We're talking about a reprimand, possibly a demotion. _That_ is worth taking a man's life?" 

"He disrespected me in front of my whole squad, made me look like a fool." 

"You don't deserve to be in the same room with a man like Detective Ellison. He's way out of your league. I look forward to your sentencing." 

"You seem pretty sure that there'll be a conviction." 

"Oh, there will be. I insisted that he not only wear a vest, but a wire as well. I never have trusted you, Coulter, and my instincts have kept me alive for over twenty years on the force. You'll make some felon a nice bitch." With that, Simon stood, leaving the former captain alone to his fate. 

* * *

Climbing the steps to the upstairs bedroom, Simon smiled at the sight of his lovers sleeping. Undressing quietly, he jumped at Jim's sleepy voice. 

"Where've you been? We waited up for you." 

"I went to see Coulter this afternoon and then I went to the park to think." Simon crawled up the middle of the bed, sliding into place between his men. 

"Think about what?" Jim asked, his voice pensive, brow furrowed in the moonlight streaming through the skylight. 

Rolling to his side, Simon kissed the fading bruises on his lover's chest. "I guess it's just now starting to sink in. We could've lost you before the three of us even got together." 

Closing his eyes, Jim sighed, running his hand up and down the strong back. "Not you, too." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sandburg wouldn't let me get two feet away from him all evening. He didn't say it in so many words, but I could almost physically feel his mood." 

"Is it so bad to be loved?" 

"Loved?" Jim asked, his voice higher than normal. 

"Loved," Simon affirmed. 

Raising to rest his chin on Simon's arm, Blair agreed. "I love you, too, Jim. You should know that." 

"I knew that you loved me like a brother, but I didn't think you _loved_ me." 

"I do." 

Looking from one lover to the other, Jim moved in close, wrapping his arms around them both and squeezing. "I love you guys, too," he said from the safety of the darker man's neck. 

Simon sighed, pondering how the two people who completed him, made him whole, had been under his nose for the last three years, alternately irritating and exasperating him. Looking forward to many more years with them, he reveled in the warmth pressing against him from both sides, learning how it feels to be truly blessed. 

END 


End file.
